mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of fantasy anime
Many notable anime television series, films, and original video animations fall into the fantasy genre. Titles are in alphabetical order. 0–11 * 07 Ghost *11 eyes A * Afro Samurai * Akazukin Chacha * Akikan! * Amatsuki * Amon Saga * Ancient Books of Ys * Angel Beats! * Angel Sanctuary * Angel's Egg * Angelique * Aquarion * Arc the Lad * Aura Battler Dunbine * Asura Cryin' * Ayakashi Ayashi B * Baka to Test to Shōkanjū * Bakugan * Bandit King Jing * Basilisk: The Kouga Ninja Scrolls * Bastard!! * Beet the Vandel Buster * Berserk * Best Student Council * Black Blood Brothers * Black Cat * Bleach * Blue Dragon * Blue Seed * Bottle Fairy (Bindume Yousei) * Buso Renkin * Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan C * Cardcaptor Sakura * The Cat Returns * Ceres, Celestial Legend * Chrome Shelled Regios * Chrono Crusade * Clannad * Claymore D * D.Gray-man * D.N.Angel * Damekko Doubutsu * Devil May Cry * Dragon Booster * Dragon Half * Dragon Quest: Abel Yuusha * Dragon Quest: Dai No Daibouken * Dragon Quest: Emblem of Roto * Dragonaut E * Earth Girl Arjuna (Chikyuu Shoujo Arjuna) * Edens Bowy * El Hazard * Elf Princess Rane (Fairy Princess Ren) * Elemental Gelade F * Fairy Tail * Fancy Lala (Mahō no Stage Fancy Lala) * Fate/stay night * Fighting Foodons * Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals * Final Fantasy: Unlimited * Fire Emblem * Flame of Recca (Rekka no Honō) * Fruits Basket * Fullmetal Alchemist (Hagane no Renkinjutsushi) * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood * Full Moon o Sagashite (In Search of the Full Moon) * Fushigiboshi no Futagohime (Twin Princesses of the Wonder Planet) * Fushigi Yūgi (Mysterious Play) * Fushigi Yūgi Genbu Kaiden * Futari wa Pretty Cure * The Familiar of Zero G * Gankutsuou (The Count of Monte Cristo) * Gensomaden Saiyuki * Grander Musashi * Groove Adventure Rave (Rave Master) * Guin Saga H * Hakushaku to Yōsei (Earl and Fairy) * Heroic Legend of Arslan * Himitsu no Akko-chan * Hols: Prince of the Sun * Howl's Moving Castle (film) * Hunter × Hunter * Hoshi no Kaabii ("Kirby Of The Stars") I * Inuyasha * Inukami J K * Kamichama Karin * Kannazuki no Miko * Kaze no Stigma * Kekkaishi * Kiba (anime) * Kiki's Delivery Service (Majo no Takkyubin) * Kyou Kara Maou! L * Law of Ueki * Legend of Crystania * Little Snow Fairy Sugar (Chicchana Yukitsukai Sugar) * Loveless M * Maburaho * Magic Knight Rayearth * Magic Users' Club (Mahō Tsukai Tai!) * Magical Angel Creamy Mami * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Strikers * Magical nyan-nyan Taruto * Magical Princess Minky Momo * Mahoujin Guru Guru * Mahou Sensei Negima * My-HiME (Mai-HiME) * Mamotte! Lollipop * Mamotte Shugogetten * Marchen Awakens Romance (MÄR) * Matantei Loki Ragnarok (a.k.a. Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok) * Maze * Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch * Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure * Mirage of Blaze * Mirmo! * Miyuki-Chan in Wonderland * Mon Colle Knights * Mononoke * Murder Princess * My Neighbor Totoro (Tonari no Totoro) * My-Otome * The Mysterious Cities of Gold * Mysterious Thief Saint Tail - See: "Saint Tail" N * Nagasarete Airantō * Naruto * Naruto Shippūden * Negima * Neo Ranga * Night Wizard! * Nurse Witch Komugi-chan Magikarte Z O * Oh My Goddess! (Aa! Megamisama!) * Ojamajo Doremi series * Oku-sama wa Mahō Shōjo: Bewitched Agnes * One Piece * Outlaw Star P * Pandora Hearts * Panzer World Galient * Petite Princess Yucie (Puchi Puri Yucie) * Pixie Pop * Pokémon * Pom Poko (Heisei Tanuki Gassen Ponpoko) * Ponyo (Gake no Ue no Ponyo) * Prétear (Shin Shirayuki-hime Densetsu Purītia) * Princess Mononoke (Mononoke-hime) * Princess Tutu * Prism Ark Q R * Ragnarok: The Animation * Rave Master * Record of Lodoss War * Revolutionary Girl Utena (Shoujo Kakumei Utena) * RG Veda * Risky Safety (Omishi Magical Theater Risky Safety) * RomeoXJuliet * Ronin Warriors (Yoroiden Samurai Troopers) * Rozen Maiden * Rozen Maiden Träumend * Ruin Explorers (Hikyou Tanken ...) * Rune Soldier (Mahō Senshi Louie) * Rental Magica S * Sailor Moon (Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon) * Saint Tail (Kaitou Saint Tail) * Saiunkoku Monogatari * Scrapped Princess * Seirei no Moribito (Guardian of the Sacred Spirit) * Seto no Hanayome * Shakugan no Shana * Shamanic Princess * Shining Tears X Wind * Shinkyoku Sōkai Polyphonica * Shugo Chara! * Shuffle! * Slayers * Sola (manga) * Someday's Dreamers * Sorcerer Hunters (Bakuretsu Hunters) * Sorcerous Stabber Orphen * Soul Hunter (Houshin Engi) * Spice and Wolf * Spirited Away (Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi) * Sugar Sugar Rune T * Tales of the Abyss * Tales from Earthsea * Tales of Phantasia * Tales of Symphonia * Tears to Tiara * Tenbatsu! Angel Rabbie (Heaven's Punishment! Angel Rabbie) * Those Who Hunt Elves * Tokyo Mew Mew * Tokyo Babylon * Tokyo Pig * Tsubasa Chronicle * Tsukihime, Lunar Legend (Shingetsutan Tsukihime, True Moon Story - Moon Princess) * Tweeny Witches (Mahou Shoujo Tai Arusu) * The Twelve Kingdoms (Juuni Kokki) U * Ushio to Tora * Utawarerumono * Umineko no Naku Koro ni V * Violinist of Hameln * The Vision of Escaflowne (Tenkū no Escaflowne) ** Escaflowne (movie) W * Wedding Peach (Ai Tenshi Densetsu Wedingu Pīchi) * Windaria * Witch Hunter Robin * Wolf and Spice * Wolfs Rain X * X/1999 (X'') * xxxHolic ("X") Y * Yami to Boushi to Hon no Tabibito (''Darkness, the Hat and the Traveler of Books) * Yami no Matsuei (Descendants of Darkness) * Yumeria * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Yu Yu Hakusho Z * Zatch Bell! * Zenki (Kishin doji Zenki, Zenki the Demon Prince) * Zero no Tsukaima (Zero's Familiar) See also * Category:Fantasy anime and manga * Category:Magical girl anime and manga * Category:Supernatural anime and manga References Category:Fantasy anime and manga Fantasy it:Lista di anime fantasy tl:Talaan ng mga pantasyang anime